If You Give Your Heart
by Ikkakujyuu
Summary: [Yaoi] The prophecy foretells the future of a boy who unconsciously captured the heart a prince. The two of them, along with their friends must prevent the prophecy coming true. Over all pairings: 1+/x2, R+1, 3+4, 5+M, 6+13, 6x2xR. Relena/Zechs bashing.


Author: Ikkakujyuu  
  
Pairing: over all- 1+/x2, R+1, 3+4, 5+M, 6+13, 6x2xR...-_-" hopefully i'm not missing anyone  
  
Warning: over all- yaoi, violence, relena/zechs bashing, rape, lemon, death....i think that's it...  
  
Author's note: As you can already tell, I love dark stories ^_^. Anyways I took ideas from the movie 'Dragonheart'. Please review, this is my first try on fanfics!  
  
  
  
  
  
If You Give Your Heart  
  
  
  
Part 1: The Story Begins  
  
  
  
The small boy ran through the forest at a rapid speed. His skin scratched opened by the tree branches and sharp edges of the tall grass. Bare feet barely touched the ground before taking the next step with blood trickled down his legs. There is only one thin on his mind...to escape. Not far behind the boy, six men chased closely. The horses galloped across the magical forest, catching up to the fleeting figure.  
  
With one wrong move, the boy tripped on one of the levelled tree root, sending him face first on the ground. The horsemen quickly took the advantage and surrounded the figure. Warily the boy looks around his sides, and up at the victorious smirk on the face of the leader.  
  
" Now, will you come with willingly. Or will I have to knock you down and chain you behind the horse like an animal you are?" The man eyed the boy from head to toe, drinking in the natural beauty presented in his prey.  
  
He pulled out a three metre long whip and crack it in the mid air, right in front of the trapped boy, barely touching the small sweating body. Fear evidenced within the expressive amethyst eyes.  
  
Just when the leader was ready to attack the defenceless boy, a gust of wind knocked the five men off their horses. Thunder roaring through the suddenly darkened sky. They turned around just in time to see the boy's eyes glowed in the shade of white before they were wrapped within the violent wind.  
  
The last thing the leader remembered before the wind carried them away was the boy collapsed on the ground, revealing the slightly pointed ears that were hidden by the darkness of the night.  
  
//I will get you boy. Your heart will me mine.//  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
" He looks about six or seven moons."  
  
" We must take him with us. Who knows how long he's gonna last in this weather. Especially with a physical condition like that. Besides, he's the last of his kind."  
  
Lightening flashed as the rain continuously pour down from the sky. A group of forest hunters stopped by the still figure on the ground. They carried him away from the enchanted forest of Elasa.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The sunrays split the clouds, into the depth of the cold blue sea below. Slowly, he sank deeper into the salty water, enjoying the smoothing coldness that caressed his body. All of a sudden, a sharp pain spread his skull on fire as he was dragged up to the sea surface by his hair.  
  
" Heero!" He knocked the hands away and coughed violently, for the water had went down the wrong way when he came up the surface. Dark amethyst eyes rapidly blinked away water drops that had fallen off his long bangs.  
  
His hands, wrapped securely around his precious hair that was held in a single braid. Delicate fingers gently massage his sore skull. " Is it really necessary to drag me up by my hair in a most violent way? You almost made me choked!"  
  
" Hn." Heero, his silent companion, patted his back as the long haired boy continued to cough. " You were out of my sight. Therefore it was necessary to bring you back as soon as possible."  
  
Deep prussian eyes hardened as the though of a certain long haired boy disappearing on him, " You know the rules. You cannot go anywhere with out me and you cannot let..."  
  
" Any one see my face except those who are permitted to." The boy finished Heero's sentence for him as he stood up, " Gees, there's no one here but you, so why so concerned?"  
  
Mischievously, the he move closer toward the taller boy, " Maybe I should teach you how to have some FUN!" As on cue, Heero was suddenly tackled into the sea with a loud splash.  
  
" Duo! Omae o korosu!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The two advisors watched from the balcony of the castle. Worried expression spread their faces as they noticed how both the son and moon are both visible, hanging on the clear blue sky, closer to each other than before.  
  
" Should we have told Prince Heero about the prophecy concerning the fey boy?"  
  
" Not now, when the time is right. Let them enjoy themselves when they still have the time."  
  
  
  
The night shall spread the land.  
  
The sun shall no more shine.  
  
When stars came crashing down,  
  
Beyond the skyline.  
  
When stars touched the ground  
  
And held in evil's hand  
  
It marked the start Of a unfortunate path,  
  
For all creatures of the land.  
  
If the heart had forced its path,  
  
To share its joy and sadness.  
  
It will result with the cry of pain  
  
And released the seed of darkness.  
  
Imprints of despair lingering in the heart  
  
Controlled and used with no way out.  
  
The land will be painted by blood,  
  
A men's life and joy throughout........  
  
  
  
........And so the book said, when they share their heart with you, you will share their power, their immortality and happiness. However, you will also share their sickness, sadness and pain.  
  
  
  
TBC...?  
  
  
  
Should i continue this fanfic? I donno...-_-" yes i have low self-esteem. please review and tell me how you think about the story. Please! I'm desprate! 


End file.
